Meet Pantera
by bleachUlquiGrimm
Summary: What happened? I couldn't resurrect anymore? Maybe I'm just tired from my other practice. I hear a laugh behind me...MY laugh. I turn to see who is behind me "P-P-P-Pantera! B-but how?" I blabber. The person standing across from me was me. More inside!
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored, ya know, being sick and all. I had nothing more to do, so I did this on my sick day. Yea...What basically happens is Grimmjow meets Pantera.**

**I just want to say. People draw Grimmjow making out with Pantera and it sickens me. Yes. SO you who draws that shit, stop. NOW**

**

* * *

  
**

Hueco Mundo was one of those anything goes places. Know what I mean? I mean, anything can happen in Hueco Mundo. It was just one of those places. In fact, I was experiencing one of those anything happens moments right now. Me, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, by far the bestest Espada. It was just one of those days for me.

I was all good. Everything had gone smoothly. The morning had been great to me, but the afternoon…the afternoon hated me. It just didn't like me. I never did anything to it, but the afternoon was the time when everything screwed up. I was training myself. I was in the lighted dome practicing my cero. I was determined to take the title of best cero away from Ulquiorra. That went well. My cero was great. Red and great. My grand rey cero was just as good but practicing it wore me out. Now for the grand finale of practice. I needed to stretch my paws. Resureccion time! Ah, greatness. I take Pantera's hilt and get ready for the resureccion.

"Grind." I say. I feel something I've never felt before. It's probably nothing. "Pantera!" I say. The resureccion begins. I'm changing. I'm surrounded in the sand that covers the ground. I feel much different than I usually do. I'm…I'm face down in the sand??? What happened? I must be losing my touch. I can't resurrect? Or maybe I'm tired from practicing my Grand Rey Cero. Yeah, I bet I'm just tired. I'll come back to it later. I hear a laugh from behind me. It's not just a laugh. It's _my_ laugh. Who was laughing like me? I turn to see who is behind me. What I see boggles my mind and makes me babble like an idiot. He looks at me with my insane smile. I point weakly.

"Hassawazza whose it." I blabber. He laughs my laugh yet again.

"I'm surprised to see you acting so stupid, Grimmjow. Don't you recognize me?" He asks with my smile. I stammer.

"P-P-P-Pan…tera…? B-but how!?"

The person standing across from me was me but resurrected. The cat like body, black paws and claws, the blue ears, the sharpened teeth, the tail! It was my resureccion form of Pantera but it wasn't me! It was Pantera, actually Pantera!

"I don't know what you did, but I'm free now."

"Wha-??????"

He draped his arm across my shoulders nodding like he actually knew what was up. I was too in shock to tell him off. I had lost my resureccion, that's all I knew. What if I couldn't get him back? Then I was…the weakest Espada! Weaker than _Szayel _and _Aaroniero! _

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" I yelled. Pantera looked at me, eyebrow raised and frowning.

"What's with all the hubbub, bub?"

"Aiyaiyai…" I put my hand on my head. I felt light-headed. I was going to faint. Pantera moved behind me and put both paws on my shoulders.

"Relax, Boss. You look sick."

"I _feel_ sick…" I moaned. He rubbed my shoulders. It did feel good I have to admit. I let out a sigh. Pantera chuckled.

"See? All you need to do is relax."

"Ah…you're…so right….WAIT! No! I need to get you inside me!"

"Hrm…I thought you would maybe get over that."

"No! You are Pantera, my zanpaku-to and resureccion!"

"Not anymore! I'm my own persona!"

"You don't want to be part of me…?" I asked a bit hurt. A bit. Pantera spun me around so I was looking at him. He was smiling.

"It's not that I don't wanna' be a part of you. It's just that…I wanna' enjoy being my own person for awhile."

I was silent. I couldn't quite understand what it was he was trying to tell me. Was he…breaking up with me? I sighed.

"So, you…are ditching me?" I asked.

"No! No! I'm never leaving your side! But, I was cooped up in that sword all of the time. Now, I just wanna' be me. At least for today."

"I guess I could deal with that." I said looking at the sand. He punched my shoulder with a laugh.

"Ah! I knew you were negotiable. Let's celebrate with beer!"

"Beer? Uh, no. You're not going inside Las Noches looking like that."

"Oh, I can fix that." He was surrounded in a white light. I had to cover my eyes just to see. The light dimmed and he came out looking like my twin. I was in shock yet again. He held two swords. One in each hand.

"I sort of fooled you. We have half power each. Here's yours." He handed me one of the swords. I took it and put it in my sheath. I looked at Pantera again shaking my head.

"People are going to be so confused."

Pantera put his arm around my shoulder pulling me close to him.

"Let them be confused. We'll party!"

I couldn't help but laugh at Pantera. He joined in and we went inside Las Noches for a drink, a nice, strong drink.

Let me tell you. Walking through Las Noches with an exact twin of yourself is hilarious. We were looked at by everyone. Arrancar all through the halls stared as we walked past. Pantera and I just laughed at the faces they made. It was gold. I wonder how my fellow Espada would react. I wonder how Ulquiorra would react. That would be something to see. We walked until we reached the kitchen where food and booze alike were kept. We walked in on Nnoitra drinking from the carton of milk. He didn't look at me when I came in. He just kept drinking.

"Dude, we all drink form that container!" I said. Without looking at me, he said,

"_Dude_, that's too bad."

"You really should listen to him." Pantera said. Nnoitra finally looked at me and was shocked to see an us. He spat out the milk that was in his mouth. Then he started coughing and sputtering.

"Wha-what happened to you!?" He asked choking on his shock. Pantera laughed while I talked.

"I have no idea what happened."

"You…and…he…but…you…I am so confused…" he said.

"Maybe you should check out your eye sight." Pantera held in a laugh. Nnoitra pulled the eye patch from over his eye revealing his Hollow hole. He caught on to what Pantera said.

"Hey! I don't have another eye!"

Pantera cracked up. Nnoitra fumed that he had been joked on like that. I snickered. The door opened. Lucky me. It was just the guy I wanted to see. Pale skin, black hair, Hollow remnant like a helmet and best of all, his eyes were closed.

"What's with all the noise?" He said in his dry voice.

"Oh, hey Ulquiorra." I said. Pantera raised a brow.

"So, this is him."

Ulquiorra opened his eyes and did a double take. I fell on the floor in laughter. That was priceless. Ulquiorra doing a double take is about one of the most hilarious things anyone could ever hope to see. He blinked.

"I see." He regained himself. I would never forget what happened though.

"Are you surprised?" I asked smiling. Pantera nudged me.

"Of course. Didn't you see his-" Pantera reenacted Ulquiorra's double take perfectly. I almost fell out again. Ulquiorra wasn't amused.

"Anyone would be shocked to see you walking around with Pantera."

Freeze. How did he know that Pantera was Pantera? We eyed Ulquiorra.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Yeah, what gave it away?"

Ulquiorra sighed and waved someone in. In walked a perfect clone of Ulquiorra. I jumped back.

"WHOA!"

Pantera looked at me dully.

"You idiot. How can you be shocked when the same thing has happened to you?"

"Because two Ulquiorra's is double freaky…and em-"

Two green lights flashed. The ceros were ready to fire from both Ulquiorras.

"What were you about to say?" They asked with malice to spare. I waved my hands.

"Er…nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Pantera jumped to my defense. What a good power source he is.

"Hey! Don't pick on Grimmjow. He's not scared of you!"

O.O What did he just say? That was not right and it was probably going to get me killed. Murcielago found that funny and smirked an evil little smirk.

"I find that very hard to believe. That so called fearless one of yours was shivering at the sight of our ceros."

Pantera ground his teeth together and got in Murcielago's face. This wasn't going to be good.

"What you say? I bet Grimmjow could have easily blocked both ceros _with_ his eyes closed and _both_ hands behind his back!"

"Shall we test that theory?" Ulquiorra said glaring at me. I could tell he was smiling evilly on the inside. I took a step back.

"Let's not."

"I'M SO CONFUSED!!!!" Nnoitra yelled. All four of us looked at him.

"Do you mean to say you're still in here, Nnoitra?" Ulquiorra and Murcielago asked.

"Hell yeah! I've been in here the whole time!"

"Oh. Never noticed." Pantera yawned. Nnoitra frowned.

"I'm confused. Both of you got clones because you resurrected?" He asked. Murcielago put a Dunce cap on Nnoitra's head. Pantera pushed him out of the way.

"We aren't clones. We are the power source, your resureccion, form. We were released somehow. Now we're our own persons!"

"I see…so if I was to resurrect, would I be cloned??"

He sounded a bit too excited about that. I liked Pantera fine, but two Ulquiorras was two too many. I mean one. Or do I? We all looked at Nnoitra. The Ulquiorras put their hands on their chins.

"I wonder…" Ulquiorra said.

"…if it's just us being split…" Murcielago said.

"Or all the Espada." Ulquiorra finished. Pantera and I shuddered. That was creepy. They were finishing each other's sentences.

"You two are finishing each other's sentences." We said. "That's creepy."

"At least we…"

"…don't talk simultaneously."

Nnoitra laughed.

"I so want my own Santa Teresa!" He smiled. Pantera did the honors of smacking him upside his head. Nnoitra stood up and ran out of the room to split himself. The Ulqui Twins shook their heads. They were twins. Pantera and I were nothing like that. Pantera tapped me. I looked at him. He was trying very hard not to laugh at something. His attempt to hold in his laugh got me doing the same thing.

"What?"

"C-could you….imagine…t-two…Aaronieros?" He held in the laugh. I burst out laughing.

"That would be awesome!!!" I laughed. Pantera had to hold my shoulder just to keep himself up.

"I-I could just…see them. Two deep voices. **I finally have two deep voices!**" He mimicked Aaroniero. I laughed even harder.

"_Don't forget us! We're two falsetto peas in a pod!_"

"Too Fucking Funny!!!" I laughed.

"N-No no no. Wait. _**Now we can have a barbershop quartet. O holy night, the light **__the lights __**are **__shining __**shining**_!"

"HAHAHAHA!! Stop! Stop! My sides hurt!!!" I laughed. We both fell to the floor. The Ulqui Twins sighed. We looked at them.

"Oh lighten up. One of you has to be the funny one."

Ulquiorra pointed to Murcielago who did his evil smile. That's what Ulquiorra would look like everyday if he was like me and Nnoitra. Pantera laughed a non-funny laugh.

"How can you be the funny one?"

"I have a sick kind of humor."

"Yes, I often found myself laughing around him." Ulquiorra said. That was enough to knock out Aizen himself. Ulquiorra laughing? Yeah, a disturbing sight. Pantera's eye was twitching.

"Uh…" was all he could say. I shook my head.

"Oh please. None of you are funny."

"Mm." They said. We rolled our eyes. Murcielago grabbed me and broke my arm. I screamed in pain. Ulquiorra fought a smile and held back a laugh. Pantera pulled me out of Murcielago's grip.

"You guys are sick! He yelled. Murcielago let out an evil laugh. That was the cue to leave.

We walked through the halls. I wonder how my Fraccion would react.

"G-Grimmjow!!?!?" I heard D-Roy say. I smile. Pantera chuckles.

"That's perfect timing." He said. D-Roy walked up to me. His face was very confused and very priceless. I looked at him.

"Yes? Is there a problem?"

"Uh…uh…er…uh…" He couldn't even talk. He just stared at Pantera and me. Pantera got a kick out of that. He pat the top of D-Roy's Hollow bone making him blink.

"Pantera. Wazzup." Pantera greeted himself as a way to apologize for laughing at D-Roy. D-Roy blinked. He didn't even know what had happened.

"Uh…D-Roy! Grimmjow's Fraccion which makes me your Fraccion… I guess…"

"I guess you would be right." Pantera rubbed the back of his head. I shook my head.

"Don't waste your time with him. He's the most pathetic of my Fraccion." I said. Pantera blinked.

"No kidding? Listen to that voice though. He has to be good."

"Nope. Waste. Of. Hogyoku power."

"I can hear every word you're saying, Grimmjow-sama…"

"Yeah, listen well shrimp. D-Roy is a waste of time. Rukia Kuchiki almost killed him before I stepped in." {note. D-Roy was killed by Rukia. Grimmjow showed up after he was dead.} Pantera nodded.

"I see. I see. Shall we go then?"

"Yeah."

We walked past D-Roy who is stammering some pitiful defense for himself. It wasn't like I was gonna' listen. Pantera yawned.

"I'm bored. I need to laugh."

"Why don't you do your Aaroniero imitation again?"

"Hah. That was good but don't much feel like it. What I need…is a fight!"

I stopped. Pantera looked at me.

"What? Did I say something?"

I shook my head in total agreement of what he had said. A fight. I needed a fight. I hadn't fought since the Strawberry left Hueco Mundo. Now we had that healing girl living with us. WTF? Pantera shook his hand in my face.

"Hey, blank face, you okay?"

"Uh, yeah…we should spar."

"But we know each other's moves. We resurrect the same. We're too identical. That's no fun."

"What if we went up against the Ulqui Twins?"

"They wouldn't fight us." Pantera rolled his eyes. I smiled at him, an insane smile.

"Ulquiorra would if Murcielago wanted to."

Pantera joined me in my insane smile. This would be most enjoyable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Did you like the first chapter????? I enjoyed writing it but it just breaks my heart when I don't get many reviews so do me a favor and review! Don't make me cwy. :(**

**

* * *

  
**

Pantera and I searched for the Ulqui Twins. They had disappeared from the kitchen. They weren't in their room. Where could they be? I guess they were gone. Whatever. Maybe Pantera could fight Nnoitra. He was up for fights. We found Nnoitra in his room sleeping. Pantera smiled. He jumped onto the bed and lay next to Nnoitra. I raised a brow. What was he up to? He tapped Nnoitra. He opened his eyes and saw Pantera.

"Last night was crazy, huh?" Pantera smiled. Nnoitra jumped out of the bed and fell to the floor.

"What the fuck!?" He yelled. Pantera started laughing. I helped Nnoitra up.

"I thought you were going to split yourself."

"I was. Then I got tired." He explained. Pantera was still laughing at his little joke. I shook my head.

"You're lazy."

"Am too." He said. Pantera stopped laughing just to raise a brow at the idiot. I shook my head again.

"Pantera wants a fight."

"Kewl." Nnoitra smiled. Pantera smiled.

"That's what I say. Race you to the lighted dome." He said flipped off of the bed onto the floor. I took a step and fell to the ground. Pantera looked at me.

"You good?"

"Y-yeah…I just got super tired for a second…"

"Hm. You'll be ok." He said shrugging. He ran out the door. I felt strangely tired now…I shook my head and followed Nnoitra out the door.

Pantera took in the air of the lighted dome. He liked it for some reason.

"Oh man…this is awesome. I love it out here."

"Wide open space for you to run."

"And get your ass kicked!" Nnoitra laughed taking out his scythe. Pantera smiled.

"I love challenges. I love Espada who think they can beat me."

I smiled. He sounded just like me now. Wait. He sounded more like me than he had. Maybe it was just me…I chuckled. Yeah, it was just me. But…

Pantera whistled getting my attention. I smiled at him. He stretched his legs, arms, neck, muscles in particular. Nnoitra waited impatiently.

"Are you _ready_ yet?" He jeered. Pantera would always laugh and tell him to wait.

"Ha! I'm not made of patience." Nnoitra said back. Pantera did jumping jacks.

"Why don't you make like a mantis and pray? Pray that you can win!"

"You got mantis cracks?"

"Heh. Heh."

"Win? How do expect to win such a _purr_fect fight?" Nnoitra laughed. Pantera laughed defiantly.

"You got _cat_ jokes? Now you've made this personal!" He continued to laugh. I knew it was just my imagination. Pantera was still his own person.

"Oi Grimmjow! Check me out!"

'Oi'? Did he say oi before? I don't think he did…I think he is becoming more like me. He pulled his zanpaku-to out.

"I'm ready. C'mon!" He said. Nnoitra rushed at him with his scythe. He swung it; Pantera ducked and thrust. Nnoitra slashed. Pantera dodged. Pantera slashed upward and the sword slid right across Nnoitra's skin making him smile. Pantera jumped back and frowned. Nnoitra laughed at him.

"You scared kitty?"

Pantera used his sonido to give him a boost, jumped into the air, put his sword forward, and spun in a circle. He collided with Nnoitra. He put his scythe up to block Pantera's attacks. He stopped and kicked Nnoitra in the leg. He grabbed his leg and jumped back. Pantera swung his sword.

"Hah! Talking about scared!" He taunted him. Nnoitra must not have been playing anymore. He got mad.

"Bastard!!" He stuck his tongue out and blasted his cero. Pantera moved to the side. He looked at Nnoitra with a sly-smug smile.

"Easy."

Nnoitra frowned. He threw his large scythe up into the sky and caught one of the rings on the end of it. He threw the scythe at Pantera. He used his sonido to dodge. I was in shock. Pantera was good. No, he was more than good…he was great. Nnoitra was getting pissed. Nnoitra threw his scythe over and over with Pantera dodging every time. Pantera saw the chance to get in close.

"Let's _Grind_." He smiled. He was changed into his official Pantera self quicker than ever and swiped his paw down. Nnoitra fell in the sand. He pulled himself up and fired another cero. Pantera did a spin move and dodged it. Just as quickly as he went official Pantera, he was back to normal. He stabbed at Nnoitra with his sword. Nnoitra rolled out of the way and picked himself up. He smiled.

"You're fast."

"Why, thank you." Pantera bowed. Nnoitra smiled.

"You're a gas! I think I'll have to resurrect if I want to beat you."

"It's just a fun match…"

"Says the guy who can resurrect quickly at will." He breathed. Pantera laughed.

"You're alright." Pantera said rushing forward to attack. Nnoitra grabbed Pantera's collar.

"Maybe I won't resurrect." He said skull bashing Pantera. He then raised him high into the air and threw him down. Following up, he stomped his boot right on Pantera's chest. I took a step forward. I felt an incredible pain on my head and chest. I fell to my knees. Pantera saw me.

"Grimmjow!" He said weakly. Nnoitra smiled.

"What's up? You seem weaker."

"See how weak I am when I get up and kick ya ass."

"Arrogance." Nnoitra took his foot off Pantera and kicked him. Pantera rolled on the sand. He launched himself into the air with his hand and landed on his feet. He dusted himself and laughed.

"Wow, you're good. I better stay resurrected. So, let's _grind_." He resurrected and zoomed towards Nnoitra. He smiled. Nnoitra took his scythe by the rings again and spun it around and around. Pantera jumped up and went for the claw. Nnoitra unexpectedly swung his sword up hitting Pantera, but he didn't quit. He stopped the fall with his paw and launched himself back at Nnoitra. This time he made it. He grabbed Nnoitra's head with one paw and first punched with his other paw. Then he clawed with both feet. Nnoitra gasped in pain, grabbed at Pantera but missed. Pantera let go of Nnoitra's head, wrapped his arms around his neck and brought him down. He jumped back.

"Timberrrrrrrr!!!" He yelled. Nnoitra fell down again. He got back up.

"You're tricky. You've got some moves on ya."

"Yup. I train ya know."

I can still see the fight going on, but I feel really weak. It's like the life is being sucked out of me. Is that what's happening? I don't know. I just feel weak like I'm going to pass out. I don't know what's going on. I look at Pantera. He's holding Nnoitra back with his paws. The fight is intense, and I'm getting weaker by the minute. Is there a connection? I shake my head. The Ulqui Twins are here now. They look at me. Ulquiorra nods.

"Hm. I see."

"Do you really?" I snapped between gasps. He shook his head.

"No, not really."

Murcielago flashed one of his evil smiles.

"Looks like Nnoitra is losing." He said. I looked back to the fight. Nnoitra was swinging his scythe wildly while Pantera jumped and ducked to dodge his swings all while taunting him.

"Is that all you got?"

"Too slow!"

"Oh c'mon mantis. You're posed to be faster!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Nnoitra yelled using his cero again. Pantera couldn't dodge this one. He bit deep into his hand. He put his hands out to counter. A blue ball formed in his hands.

"Grand…Rey…Cero!" The blue crashed into the gold. The gold was taken apart bit by bit until the blue remained with its sight set on Nnoitra. He dodged. Pantera breathed deeply. I looked at him. That grand rey cero was too much. He was tired. I was tired too. I couldn't watch if Nnoitra resurrected. Oh crap. Nnoitra breathed in and out angrily.

"You've really forced my hand. _Pray, _Santa Teresa!" As expected, instead of resurrecting, Nnoitra split in half. One was him. The other was Santa Teresa. Nnoitra stared incredulously at Santa Teresa who looked really pissed.

"What the fuck did you do!?" He yelled. Nnoitra blinked.

"You have _no_ right yelling at me! I'm the superior in this relationship!!"

"Superior? How bout I kick your superior ass!?"

Pantera stared at the arguing Nnoitras. What was he supposed to do now? Well, for starters, he could come over here and help me! I was super tired and didn't know why. Ulquiorra helped me to my feet. I guess the guy was capable of compassion. I even told him this. He dropped me. Murcielago stomped on my back. Pantera walked back to me. He was out of his original form. I looked at him from my 'cozy' position on the ground. He helped me up. He was still looking in the direction of the Nnoitra/Santa Teresa fight. Murcielago smiled his evil smile.

"Grand. It pleases me." He said.

"You are so violent." Ulquiorra sighed.

"And you love it the feeling of being violent, Ulquiorra." He snickered. Pantera shook his head.

"Are you alright, Grimmjow? You fell out during my fight."

"I don't know really…It was sudden."

"Hm. I wonder what's causing it."

"Maybe the energy shared between you two isn't actually split between you." Ulquiorra said.

"Yeah, maybe it affects you when the other does something, or rather effects Grimmjow when Pantera does something." Murcielago finished up.

"You two have to stop doing that." Pantera and I said. They shrugged.

"We will." Murcielago said.

"If you two stop speaking…" Ulquiorra said.

"Simultaneously." They both said. We eyed them. They were too much like twins. Pantera cracked up because of the awkward silence. He stopped. He was too tired to laugh not to mention beat up. He had cuts, bruises, and other injuries everywhere. He cringed in pain.

"Okay, yeah, I'm ready to go. Pantera is in pain." He said. I smiled.

"You shouldn't have fought." Ulquiorra said coolly.

"HAH! HAH! HAH! HA-YOWCH!!!"

"YOWCH!" I yelped. Ulquiorra and Murcielago looked at us.

"I think you two are connected to each other." Murcielago said.

"Funny. We don't seem to have that problem." Ulquiorra hummed. Pantera hummed too.

"This is weird. Is it my fault?" He asked.

"You want the nice or mean answer?" Murcielago asked.

"The mean answer. I can take it."

"It's your fault. You're destroying the life of your comrade and friend."

Pantera frowned. I could have sworn he was going to cry. He sucked it up.

"I-I'm sorry Grimmjow."

"Nah, it's okay. You're just sucking my energy, that's all. If you affect me, I'll get better when you're all healed up from those wounds."

"Oh no." Ulquiorra shook his head. "You're going to die."

"WHAT!?" Pantera and I shrieked. Ulquiorra nodded. Murcielago chuckled.

"It's true. He's sucking your energy, yeah, but now that he's started, he'll suck you dry." Murcielago topped off his explanation with a grand evil smile. Pantera and I looked at each other. He looked away from me at the ground. I sighed. So this is how it was going to end? I was going to be sucked dry by my own power? A bit fucked up but whatever. Pantera shifted my weight on him. I looked at him. He was sad. He probably felt guilty. I didn't blame him. It wasn't his fault because it wasn't like he was doing this intentionally.

"Man…I'm so sorry Grimmjow…" He said eyes down. I elbowed him weakly.

"Don't sweat it…I don't blame you…"

"Even though he's…"

"Killing you?"

"1) Stop speaking together!! 2) He's not doing it because he wants to so it's fine."

"Yeah, you're right Grimmjow. Besides, I'm sure there's a way to fix this."

"Do you Ulqui Twins know the solution?"

They looked at each other, exchanged some really big words, and looked back at us.

"We have no idea…"

"Well, that's great."

"My guess would be that Pantera and you would have to become one."

"But he's the best friend I've ever had!!" I yelled. Ulquiorra shook his head at me.

"You have a choice. Die as two or Live as one."

Pantera looked at me. He was still sad, but he had a smile on his face. I think he wanted to go back, so I asked him. He laughed weak and nervous.

"I really don't but…there can't be a Pantera without Grimmjow."

"Yes there is. Grimmjow will die, and you'll live with all of his skills and stuff."

"Not helping Murcielago!" I sneered. He shrugged. Pantera was thinking something. I could no longer hear his thoughts like I could when he was one with me. I asked him what he was thinking; he completely ignored the question. It made me wonder if he was thinking about leaving me to die. He finally looked at me.

"How do we conjoin?"

"How are we supposed to know?" Murcielago said.

"Maybe we would figure out a way if we were in the same condition."

Pantera walked over to Murcielago and pushed him. Murcielago smiled evilly and tackled Pantera to the ground punching him repeatedly. Ulquiorra watched with no emotion. I was worried for Pantera. He was already beat up.

"Murcielago, quit this unnecessary…!" Ulquiorra's eyes widened. His breathing suddenly slowed. Murcielago looked at Ulquiorra. Realizing what he had done, he punched Pantera one more time and got up.

"Ulquiorra! My bad! Pantera forced my hand!"

"Fool…worked up over nothing…"

"_Excuse me_." Murcielago sneered. I looked at Pantera on the ground coughing blood from the beating he had just taken from Murcielago. I crawled over to him. He looked at me with a smile.

"What…How…what the fuck just happened??"

"I figured out what happened to you. The spike in my energy caused me to start taking your energy, so I played Murcielago. Now Ulquiorra is in the same boat as you."

"Bastard! I should beat your ass again!" Murcielago snapped. Ulquiorra hit him on his shoulder.

"Don't. Because of your stupidity, we have no choice but to help them."

"Helping our enemy for our own personal gain?"

"Someone get Nnoitra. He's with us too…" I said. Pantera looked where he had been fighting with Santa Teresa. They were still fighting. They were going at it.

"How come he's not tiring out?" Pantera asked Murcielago as he helped Ulquiorra up and carried him.

"Maybe because he's fighting himself. There could be a differe-"

"He's on the ground." I called. They all looked to see where Nnoitra had fallen to the ground. Santa Teresa took the chance to stomp on him. We just stared.

"Should we…help him?" Pantera asked.

"He can take care of himself." Ulquiorra said from his more than comfortable position on Murcielago's shoulders. I looked at him then back to Nnoitra.

"Uh…yeah, not to alert anyone but Santa Teresa's about to use a Grand Rey Cero on Nnoitra."

Nothing but stares. I guess we didn't like Nnoitra that much. What am I talking about? We _don't_ like Nnoitra at all. Pantera groaned and got on his feet.

"I'll do it." He used his sonido to get their faster. Pantera got in front of Santa Teresa and said something to him. Santa Teresa said something back. What they were talking about was a mystery. Pantera picked Nnoitra up off the ground and said something to Santa Teresa that made him laugh. We could hear even though we were quite a ways from him.

"Vulgar…" The Ulqui Twins said. I rolled my eyes. Ya know, now that I was used to it, this sand was pretty comfortable.

"We're baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!" Pantera sang despite his weakness. Santa Teresa accompanied him. They both held Nnoitra up. He looked horrible. His eye patch was gone revealing the Hollow hole/bone combo. He looked up and groaned.

"So…what…are we doing?"

"Looking for a way to conjoin."

"Oh FUCK YES!!" He yelled joyously. Santa Teresa let go of him making Pantera and Nnoitra fall. Pantera yelled at him in straight Spanish.

"Speak. English." He responded.

"Tonto…" Pantera crossed his arms.

"Stop fooling around you insects!" Murcielago yelled. He got dirty looks from both Nnoitra and Santa Teresa. Ulquiorra threw them a half apologetic look neither accepted. I struggled to get up.

"Can we go?" I asked. Pantera looked at me from his position on the ground.

"Careful there, Cat. Don't move so much."

"I'll move as much as I damn well feel like it."

"Don't make me claw you." He threatened seriously. I gasped playfully.

"Pantera's gonna beat me up. I'm so scared!!" I shivered. Pantera wrapped his arm and around my neck and gave me a noogie.

"Scared now? Ah ha!"

"You morons. Let's get going." Ulquiorra said.

"Where we going?" Santa Teresa asked.

"To Szayel's of course." Murcielago answered. Pantera stopped playing with me and turned a steely gaze to the Ulqui Twins.

"Why there?" He asked. I knew why he was so upset suddenly. Szayel had upset me many times in the past. He actually got punched in the face yesterday because he ate my last piece of carrot cake. Who does that? You tell everyone not to eat it, and he goes and eats it! Fucker! Alright, off to Szayel's.


	3. Chapter 3

**And now the stroy comes to an end with this last chapter. Yup, 3 chapters of Grimy goodness. Be thankful. Better yet, show your thankfulness and REVIEW!**

**

* * *

  
**

The Ulqui Twins led the six-some we had formed. We were stared at by other arrancar, yes. That's what happens when your resureccion becomes a separate person and looks exactly like you. Yup, that's what happens. At least I wasn't feeling as bad as I had been. I felt so good in fact, I was now being carried by Pantera down the halls. Oh, and if you didn't catch that, it was sarcasm. This was uncomfortable and embarrassing having to be carried by him. At least I wasn't alone. Nnoitra and Ulquiorra also were being carried. Nnoitra groaned.

"This is stupid! I can walk!" he said in that raspy voice of his. Santa Teresa laughed heartily.

"Yeah, you'll walk for two steps, get tired, and I'll have to put you back on my shoulder. No! You're going to stay there and like it!"

"Am I always like this?"

"Not at all, sometimes, you like to be generous and help girls in the human world." Pantera said with a ridiculously goofy smile on his face. I laughed and high-fived him.

"Such fools…" Ulquiorra shook his head.

"…how did we get stuck with them?" Murcielago sighed. Ulquiorra gave him a very evil, violent dirty look. Murcielago opened his mouth wide when he understood the reason he was being glared at.

"Oh…er…sorry…"

"You are sorry…"

"Don't argue. You both inhabit the same body." Santa Teresa said.

"But I'm dominant. I don't have to listen to a word he says after this is done." Ulquiorra responded.

"Harsh." Nnoitra and Santa Teresa said. I grinned. Pantera shook his head. Murcielago scowled.

"You want me to drop you?" He said.

"Do you wish me to eliminate you?"

"You can't eliminate me! I'm you!"

"Point!" Pantera laughed. Ulquiorra sighed.

"Very well. I can at least beat you up before you join me again."

There was no talking after that. We walked in silence for the longest until we reached the freaky pink hallway that undoubtedly belonged to Szayel. Both Nnoitras wrinkled their noses in disgust. The door was locked and closed shut. There would be no barging in. Lucky, there was an intercom by the door. Santa Teresa pressed the button.

"Hey, Szayel open up."

"Nnoitra? That you?"

"Uh…sure, let's go with that."He said.

"Mmm…no can do. I'm doing something important right now."

"Like what!?" I yelled.

"You're here too, Grimmjow?"

"Ulquiorra too." Murcielago said. "I, uh, mean. I as well."

Ulquiorra shook his head. We could hear Szayel humming, probably negotiating whether to let us in or not. The door opened.

"Fine, come in. Don't touch anything."

We filed in through the door entering the lab one by one. I had been in here once before, but the lab had taken an even more dramatic turn for the weird and freaky. There were tubes filled with green liquid, some with bodies in them. The machines towered over us. The tables where Szayel kept his liquid projects were bubbling over and spilling onto the ground. There was a lamp on the ceiling that covered the whole lab that looked just like the weird bubble-bubble thing on his sword.

"I see the products of the freak, but where is he?"

"Helloooooo!!!" Szayel appeared from behind the experiments' table. We all screamed when we saw him.

"That wasn't nice…" he said. I tried to slow my breathing.

"Sorry, your appearance freaked me out."

"Not nice…" He said again pouting.

"Yeah, yeah, Witch Doctor, can you just listen to us now?" Pantera asked with a scowl deep set on his face.

"Yeah, we have a serious problem." Nnoitra complained. Szayel put his hand on his chin and looked at each of us.

"I can see the problem. You've all been cloned."

"Not cloned! We're their powers. Pantera, Murcielago, and Santa Teresa." The three explained. Szayel nodded.

"I'm well aware." Szayel sighed with a roll of his eyes. We were all surprised.

"How do _you _know?" We asked. Szayel flipped his hair impressively.

"I'm a researcher, you know." His face fell. "And I have the same problem."

"Helloooooo there!!!!" Another voice rang out. Out popped a Szayel clone.

"Everyone, say hello to Fornicaras."

"Is that the name if your resureccion?"

"Yes, it is. I take pride in the name though. The name is very interesting. It means-" What was going to be a long, boring speech was interrupted my Fornicaras' whining.

"Szayel, I'm hungry."

"I just gave you Lumina to eat five minutes ago!"

"Hunger…"

"Too bad. Anyway, what I was saying."

"We're not going to listen. You realize that, right?" Nnoitra and Pantera said. Szayel sighed.

"Yes, I know…"

"At least I listen to you." Fornicaras said reaching for a Fraccion. Szayel turned and slapped is hand.

"No!" He yelled at him. He turned back to us. "Sooo…I imagine you're energy is being sucked from you. You all wish to be joined back into one."

We nodded. Szayel smiled.

"Great."

"You know how to make us into one?"

"No, I just wanted to get your hopes up."

"Dick."

"Bastard."

"Asshole."

"Muther-fucker."

Those were just a few of the names we called Szayel. The list went on for awhile. He shook his head.

"People, please calm down. I'll figure this out…with your help."

"What!? Our help? Why do we have to help?" I asked angry. Szayel put his hand on my forehead.

"Because if you don't help, I won't help and you can die and I won't care." He poked my forehead with each biting word. I clenched my teeth. If I wasn't so weak, I would rip him to shreds. Pantera beat me to it. He moved me so I was away from Szayel. He got in Szayel's face. His teeth were ground together too.

"Back off, Freakazoid. I can do damage to you right now."

"Yes, but it you do that, I walk." He taunted us. I had to jump off of Pantera's back and hold him back weak as I was.

"Lemme go! I'll KILL him!!!"

"You can't kill him! We sort of _need_ him!"

"Me no care!!"

"Speak properly!"

Szayel laughed at our struggle. He wiped a tear away.

"Fornicaras! Prepare the new machine!" He looked back at him.

"mmmphkay!"

"Fornicaras, are you eating?"

"mno!

"Why is your voice muffled?"

"mmmph!"

"You dirty trickster! Spit it out and turn the machine on!"

"Putui! Fine, jeez, I'm fucking hungry…"

"Too bad! You just ate!"

"Five minutes ago…" He complained moving towards the back of the lab. Szayel turned to us with a creeper smile on his face. We all took a step back. Santa Teresa saw something he liked and walked over to it even though Nnoitra objected.

"What's this? It's so shiny." Santa Teresa looked at the shiny liquid in the beaker. Szayel walked over.

"Ah yes, that is my new experiment in progress."

Pantera walked over to the table where the beaker sat. He put his nose to it and frowned.

"What is it?"

"It's a body glitter that makes you as handsome as you want to be!"

Weird stares from everyone, even the Ulqui Twins.

Szayel just had a ridiculous smile on his face. We still stared. Pantera backed away from the beaker eyes on Szayel. Murcielago shook his head.

"Er…Szayel…why do you, um, need…body glitter?"

"To finally catch the eye of my true love, of course!" Szayel flipped his hair. Gross-Out. We all backed away from Szayel. There was an awkward silence. I had to do something to take our minds off of the, er, body glitter.

"So…Szayel…what does the machine do?" I asked. Szayl came closer to Pantera and I.

"Well, I tried several ways to conjoin Fornicaras and I. Nothing seemed to work, so I made a machine that would to the conjoining for us…me."

Nnoitra raised a brow. Santa Teresa tilted his head. They must not have understood. Ulquiorra and Murcielago rolled their emerald eyes.

"Idiots. Szayel is saying that he made this machine…"

"…so it would make him and Fornicaras one again."

"We understand, jeez." They said sneering. Pantera asked me what I thought about a machine that would fuse us together. I had nothing to say. Who knew if it was safe or not? I didn't know, and I didn't like the sound of this. What could I think? A loud humming noise filled the lab. While we jumped in fear, Szayel exclaimed proudly.

"That is the sound of the machine that will make all our troubles go away!" He laughed. We all exchanged worried glances. Fornicaras joined us.

"It's ready."

Szayel tapped his chin. He grabbed Fornicaras' wrist and dragged him to the back where the machine was. We followed. The machine was large. There were filters, power sources, and cables everywhere. To me, the machine looked unsafe and unworthy of the task at hand. Szayel messed with a control panel for the machine. He adjusted some things. A hatch on the machine opened up.

"Who's first?"

We exchanged looks again. Pantera looked towards the Nnoitras.

"You two should _definitely_ go first."

"We're not stepping foot into that thing!" They yelled back.

"Wimps!" Pantera had to yell just to be heard. The machine's humming was too loud.

"Why don't you and Grimmjow go?" They asked. We looked at each other.

"No way. Ulqui Twins?"

They shook their heads.

"Hell no."

Szayel furrowed his brows at us.

"Who's going?"

"None of us. That thing doesn't look safe!" We yelled to him. Szayel jumped down and faced the machine.

"I assure you, it's completely safe."

"Then _you_ go!" We all said to him. He looked at the machine and back at us. We motioned for him to go in. He sighed. Both Szayel and Fornicaras walked into the machine. There was a loud buzz from inside followed by screams of pain. All of us jumped back.

"Sounds like they're in pain." Murcielago gulped. The rest of us nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should go…" Nnoitra said. Pantera and I pointed at Nnoitra.

"Good idea!" We said. And so, we all ran out of the lab as fast as our legs, or our resureccion's legs, could take us.

We stood in the pink hallway with our backs to the lab. It was surprising. We were far away from Szayel's lab, still in his pink hallway bit far away from his lab, yet…we could still hear the hums of the machine.

"It's a gas-guzzler." Santa Teresa said.

"There's no gas in Hueco Mundo." Ulquiorra said.

"Suuuuuuure, just like there's no water."

"Point!" Pantera laughed. Ulquiorra glared at him.

"Let's sit down…" I suggested in an attempt to settle Ulquiorra down before the whole group broke out into a fight. It worked. The resureccions put us down, so we were all sitting on the floor. I sighed.

"This sucks…" I said.

"What? The fact that we're all going to die because we don't know how to fuse together with our resureccions, or the fact that we are being tortured by such an ugly shade of pink?" Ulquiorra asked me.

"I wanna' guess!" Nnoitra said putting his hand up weakly. I nodded towards him.

"Sure…you can guess."

"It's because of the pink, right?"

I raised a brow at the smiling fifth Espada. Insulting his non-intelligence wasn't going to make this problem go away, so I didn't tell him how stupid he was. He was probably going to think he was smart now…He leaned his head back against the wall.

"I know it's the dying part…I'm just trying to lighten the mood." He sighed. Santa Teresa nodded. Ulquiorra leaned up against the wall and sighed too.

"Thanks for trying, but dying was never on my To Do List for today…"

"That reminds me, Ulquiorra." Murcielago said. "What's up with that To Do List?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Every time you get one, it gets longer and longer."

Ulquiorra shrugged weakly and closed his eyes with his head on the wall. I finally put my head on the wall. I was so weak…Pantera looked at me with worried, blue eyes. He shook me.

"Grimmjow? Grimmjow!" he shook me. I put my head back up.

"Don't you dare die on me! We'll figure this out." He said. I smiled.

"Yeah, right, I'm too weak to do anything but lay here. Let me die in peace." I put my head back.

Pantera lightly slapped my cheek until I put my head up again. He grabbed both sides of my head with his hands. I looked into his eyes that were ablaze with anger.

"If you don't stop that, I'll always hate you!"

"Hmm…I'll be dead anyway…"

"NO! We will figure a way out of this, okay? We just need to figure out how."

"What's the point? Obviously, there's no point in any of this anymore." Ulquiorra said with his head still rested on the wall. Murcielago froze at the words his superior had just said.

"Don't." He said. Ulquiorra looked at his partner.

"What?"

"Don't say any of that! Ulquiorra, I need you to keep me in line!"

"Do it yourself. I can't do everything for you if I'm going to die."

"You're not going to die. Like Pantera said, we'll figure a way out of this."

"No, no, no, I don't want to believe any more lies." Nnoitra shook his head slowly. Santa Teresa looked at him with what appeared to be shock mixed with anger.

"Don't you start talking like this! I refuse to let you be depressed."

"What's it matter? In a matter of minutes, I'll be nothing but dust."

"Ash." Ulquiorra groaned.

"Sand." I shook my head. All three resureccions ground their teeth together and yelled furiously at us.

"Don't give up!! We can hope for the best!!!"

"Why?" We groaned.

"If we don't have hope, what do we have??"

"Despair."

Pantera shook his fist at me. I looked at him with glazed eyes. I was fading fast. Pantera noticed and shook me by my shoulders.

"No! No! No! Grimmjow!!! Wake-up!!" Pantera yelled desperate to get me back up. Truth was, I think I was a goner. I couldn't feel any part of my body anymore. Everything was getting darker, to the point where I would be blinded by the nothingness that surrounded me. Pantera shook me harder.

"Grimmjow, if you're going to die…can you do something for me?"

I look at him with my fading eyesight. I could see and hear how much he was trying to not cry. It resulted in muffled, choky sobs. What I couldn't see was what was going on with the other two. I could hear them, though. It was as if the other reureccions knew what Pantera was going to ask for. I could hear what Murcielago was saying to Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, don't go…please…I need your stoicism. It complements my overall personality!"

"Too…bad…I'm dying…"

"How far are you along?"

"Blind…Immobile…"

"Damn…okay, you're gonna' die."

"I know."

"Well, do me a favor before you die."

I could even hear what Nnoitra and Santa Teresa were talking about.

"Nnoitra?" Santa Teresa said nervously.

"What…? Let me die already!"

"I…just wanted…to, um, say…"

"I'm blind. Speed it up."

"I…I feel like…we…never…really got…along…"

"I think you're right. Let's keep it that way."

"No, if you're going to go, let's go on a good note."

"Okay, what ya got?"

"I…respect you…you're…you're pretty cool for a bastard."

"Wow, that's one of the nicest things I've ever heard. Thanks. I may miss you."

"Thanks…Before I die…could I ask you something?"

It seemed all of the resureccions wanted a favor. It was one I had not yet heard from Pantera. He looked at me with his big, sad, teary eyes.

"What's the favor?" We all asked.

"I want you to…say the command, just one last time." They answer.

I smile. I'm sure Ulquiorra and Nnoitra are smiling too. Well, Nnoitra at best maybe…I nod at Pantera. He's overjoyed. So are the others.

"_Bind_."

"_Pray._"

"_Grind._"

Each of the power sources closed their eyes and listened to each of us say their commands. Now, all that was left was…

"Murcielago."

"Santa Teresa."

"_Pantera_."

The power sources all sighed.

"Thank you." They said. I felt myself go. I was surrounded in darkness. I was dead. At least, that's what I felt like. But…there was a taste in my mouth. It was chalky.

I could feel my body all of a sudden.

I put my head up. I took a look around. I wasn't in Szayel's pink hallway. I was outside in the lighted dome! How did I get here? I looked at myself. I was normal. I take a look around. Pantera is nowhere to be seen. Just the same, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra are gone. Pantera is in my sheath.

What happened??? I shake my head. I had been in the sun too long. Only other conclusion. Afternoons hated me. I headed back for Las Noches. I could have sworn I heard my sword chuckle on the way in though…Weird…

* * *

**And there it ends. Just picture what happened...unless you have a sick mind (JK) Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. (it's subliminal messaging!) ^_^**

**Seriously, review or I'll get mad/sad  
**


End file.
